Realization
by Over The Horizons
Summary: -Formerly BeautyKills- She knew he was going to cheat. It was just a problem of when. But she wouldn't give up on him, till she saw the accusation turn into the truth directly in her own eyes. Main: DxC, TxC, SxC, & AxH  -Lots of DxG bashing- -W.
1. Theory

I have rediscovered marapets again! And to be honest, I go on that site more than FF.N, sorrys. My username is Etoiles. Send me a maramail, munchkins. :)

It was also my birthday on 8/5/2010; so I started this on my b-day. yay for me xD. It was alright. And the the truth is, that is actually pretty fun. :D

Enjoy, munchie munchkins.

-W.

* * *

**Outcome -**

"I'm on Team Gwen. Not because I like Gwen, but because Trent's a loser by choice."

Her past words ring into her ears like bells. Courtney troughed through the halls of Total Drama Action Aftermath backstage studio. Her head slung low, her usual tan face; pale, lifeless and speech diverted. That was just a stumble and fall incident right? The falling on top of each other had nothing to do with their emotions, feelings about each other. They were just friends. The words that had usually helped calm her from Duncan and Gwen's interaction had a opposite effect now.

"Idiot," she muttered. "I'm a friggin' idiot to believe everything."

"Are you alright?" a smooth, soft voice asked her delicately.

"Huh?-" Courtney started out, then realization being tossed at her face, she decoded that the voice was coming from none other than Trent, himself.

"You alright, Courtney?" His voice was as quiet and as calm as before. She had secretly like guys with soft voices; they made her feel protected and secure. Duncan's voice was rough and jagged, juvie had paid it's dues to him.

Of course, if she told any one that soft voices were her thing; she wouldn't be as the fearless, hard hitting, future lawyer she planned out to be. She would just be another normal girl with a average job; who liked nice guys. But always, again; Duncan had trashed and dumped her image already; so there was no loss for her if she confessed to anyone. But she didn't plot on confession anyways.

"Yes, I am good now, Trent." Courtney laced over the tears that were begging to escape. Damn. One fell.

"Aww... Courtney." How it felt so good to be called by my own name; my actual birth name, given to me by my parents. Not some a stupid princess, or babe or sunshine; to make it all feel better. Just my name. So good. So good, indeed.

With warning, or even my slightest imagination ever even thinking about it; he wrapped his arms around me. His scent was a smoky, woodsy scent mixed in with some floral flowers. Ever so eternally beautiful. Gwen, what were you thinking when you let this one go? He's a one in the million guy.

And without a word being spoken from either of them; they become friends. It was something pure from the heart, how they both found content in each other's flaws. Agreed to them without a contract.

This was friendship. A sweet one.

* * *

**Conversations -**

Courtney carefully closed the confession bathroom door, she was so breathing slowly, afraid someone might hear it. The door closed itself, and Courtney went and did something she had tried so many times before. The black, rectangular thing was turned on and brought to life; the colors graciously lightly the background.

A laptop. Hers, of course.

Instead of this time, it wasn't something for her lawyers. Oh no, she had got ridden of those lazy scumbags, ages ago. It was something else so personal. It had been a a tad bit difficult to smuggle the laptop past Chris and Chef, but she had managed, somehow. Courtney was going to have one of her conversations with Trent. A video chat conversation. She had done it so many times before after she had got onto TDA. His smoothing voice was all she need to get her game back into her.

It had been easy really. Chris had hooked up Internet access on the plane, for his own entertainment. At exactly 9:32, after his usual dinner of 1926 Felganrdro wine, lobster dipped in butter and creme fra de la boublee; he went online to see how many new members had joined his fan club. Getting the power plug inside the bathroom, had been hard for her to do herself; so Courtney bribed Cody to use his nerd/geek skills. The plug was there within a day.

Courtney sat down on the closed toilet seat, putting the laptop on well... her lap. The black box ringed with life; and soon Trent appeared, guitar loosely slung over his shoulder casually. He looked happy, and bursting my news. Courtney smiled; the usual Trent, so carefree and happy. Something she wasn't so lately.

"Hello, Courtney." Trent greeted her, a smile; luminous as the full moon.

"Trent." She acknowledged. "Anything going on with you lately?"

"Well, now that nearly all the Drama Brothers are here: Harold, Justin, me; we've working on a song. We also plan to share it at the Total Drama Finale at the Aftermath studio."

"Alright. Good luck with you, then."

"Is there anything wrong, Courtney?" Trent asked, using a face lined with real sincerity. There was no answer, but just plain silence.

"Courtney..." Again, he tried.

"Sorry, Trent, I just... why... why didn't I fall for you?" Cortney murmured, not making any eye contact with Trent.

"What are you talking about?"

"Trent, you're... you're perfect. You're everything any girl could as for. You can be tough when you want to be; but you have a soft approach. You can comfort people, you make them happy even when their down. Your treat girls like their diamonds, but you aren't as sleazy as Alejandro. You have everything a girl could want. So, why not you?"

Trent stared blankly at her. He then sighed and looked straight into her eyes, peering into her thoughts.

"Courtney, I think the reason why I fell in love with Gwen, was something out of the phase. It made me realize that she wasn't the one. The one I would stay with all my life. And as cheesy, as this sounds; it made me find the inspirations for all those popular, breakup songs for the band. It made me tougher, and stronger. And most importantly; It made me find you. Sometimes, a thing so devastating can backfire; and become something brilliant." Trent finally stated out to her, the words spilling and gushing.

"Trent... god, that... that was mesmerizing." Courtney whispered.

* * *

Oh, and btw; the couples will appear later on in the story; if it continues.

I'm thinking of turning this into either a two shot or three shot. Or should I just stay it at a one shot? What do you guys think?

R&R, please! :]


	2. Disquise

Thanks so much munchkins! For the positive reviews, guys. It really inspired me to write, not quickly which I apologize for, but it still I updated. Surprised?

Anyways; I have changed my pen name, cause BeautyKills was for starting to lose it's magic for me, and my new pen name: **Reality Isn't Working For Me**, which is based on the the truth.  
I write stories to escape the stress and boredom of the real world.

**Enjoy, munchkins. ^^**

**-W.**

* * *

**Continuation -**

As I walked out the confession; Trent's good-luck in my mind and his turtle green orbs haunting me; simply and magically, through the quiet walk back to First Class Cabin.

At this point, I didn't view of him as my boyfriend or even a crush. He was someone that I could rant about life's issues and someone that I could connect with. Well, I couldn't talk to him about girl.. er... things; because it would just get awkward, but he was something I needed so much and wanted so badly.

He was. A friend.

Feeling oddly refreshed after the conversation, I once again trudged down the hall. I was so refreshed and fizzy; that I bumped into a golden-toothed Heather. She sneered at first; then glanced swiftly at my laptop, finally returning back to face. Perhaps to blackmail to me?

"What are YOU doing here, Courtney?" Heather asked, her voice crackling a bit around the edges.

"Nothing of your concern." I hurriedly replied back, wanting to get this over with.

"Look, Courtney... I know I'm not... the most trusted person here, but somethings up... with Gwen." Heather said suddenly. Somehow now, her eyes didn't seem so cold and evil, it was warmed with confusion for her. After the sentence was uttered out, Heather looked down at her wedges; a awkward moment for her indeed.

Silence entered though the cabin. Courtney being speechless from the direct speech Heather had given to her and Heather having a sinking feeling of tension in her mind.

"Heather,... I don't know what to say... but... this is Gwen. Sure we had arguments and such,... but we're on friend-ish terms right now. She wouldn't do something I don't approve of behind my back." Courtney said shaking off the doubt.

"Alright, Courtney, as you. But, remember, there IS another reason why I hate Gwen." Heather countered. She stared at Courtney for a moment, pulling in her emotions. Then, she swiftly tried to walk away. Tried.

"What a odd, wondrous event, to see two equally radiant ladies." Accidentally getting bumped into by Heather; Alejandro appeared from the shadows.

Even though he said the words to both of us, he was looking directly at Heather. I noticed Heather had turned a light pink, salmon color on her cheeks. But she then quickly consumed the blush of her cheeks and returned to her usual skin tone.

"Alejandro. You scumbag man-whore." Her fists were put together, showing that she was prepared for a battle, if the opportunity strikes.

"Heather. A unforgiving, seductive vixen. How hard it is not to love you."

"What!"

"I mean, the sky is blue, just like you."

"That makes no sense at all."

"Only those with a creative mind for the desired literature will understand."

"Okay, then..."

Alejandro winked slyly at Heather, then walked away into the losers cabin. The pitter-patter of his rubber soles made a small reminder of the ended conversation.

"I hate him." Heather breathed out silently. Her arms crossed together around her chest, defensive position. Heather huffed through her mouth; causing a strand of hair to hover around her head for a second, then drop back to the her head shape.

"You like him." Courtney argued playfully; it reminded her of herself, back when she was in denial of her silly, school-girl crush on a certain obnoxious punk. Denial didn't really help her back then, and she wished she would have admitted it sooner. She didn't, although, regret the how she closely watched Duncan. She knew he was going to cheat. It was just a matter of time. But she wouldn't give up on him, till she saw the accusation turn into the truth with her own eyes.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I HATE him."

"That's what they all say."

"FINE! I like him, a bit. Not really. Just a smudge. Tiny, tiny bit. Not alot." Heather finally, concluded. The blush had once a reached the endpoint of her cheeks. Heather's arm crossed together.

"He likes you too. You should go talk to him."

"But, what if he plays me like Bridgette? God, Courtney, what if he laughs at me?"

"If he does, I'll send his Spanish ass to Saturn. I promise." Courtney claimed, her eyes were deep in admiration; Heather was doing something she won't have even dreamed of with Duncan. She was a a bit jealous of her bravery, to be honest.

"Really, or this just... some other way to-" Heather looked quizzically at her, studying her face to see any lies that had to be brought forth to the surface.

"I swear upon Chris' grave. God, how I wish that jerk was dead."

"Alright, but if you lie; remember what happened in TDI with Harold? Same thing over again." Heather threatened, fire in her eyes were simple to see; Courtney backed away defensively.

"Yeesh, Heather; back off. Look, even though this might be a considered a stretch- I'll be be your undercover friend."

"Really?"

"Well, sure... just don't tell anyone."

"Believe me, I won't."

* * *

Now just a warning; this fanfic** bashes DxG ALOT**. So this might turn out be a TxC romance fic, possibly. There is plenty of AxH romance though. To DxG fans; don't read, don't review. There is **Heather x Alejandro romance in this**. READ. :D

Trent is my favorite male charrie on Total Drama. He's AMAZING, yes? :] I worship him. No lie. xD


End file.
